Tangan Itu
by Miamau Kakashi
Summary: Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasukiku. Tapi yang jelas, aku bisa mengatakan dengan jelas kalau aku cemburu melihat kau dengannya. Salahkah aku jika aku masih mencintaimu?


**Warning: Oneshot, AU, OOC**

**Pairing: Kakasaku slight Kakaanko**

**Rated: T**

**

* * *

**"Aku tidak tahu kau mengajar disini."

"Lalu?"

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak"

"Siapa pacarmu sekarang?"

"Mahasiswa disini. Namanya Anko."

* * *

**Tangan itu..**

**By Miamau Kakashi**

"Hiks.. hiks.. aku nggak nyangka dia Cuma jawab aku datar begitu."

"Sabar Sakura. Kalau kau memang mencintainya, kenapa kau memutuskannya?"

"Aku takut Ino, jarak yang membentang jauh membuat kepercayaanku sirna."

"Ya sudah, sekarang kau jalani apa adanya saja dulu. Bersikap biasa saja pada Kakashi-Sensei."

XXX

Aku Sakura Haruno. Siswi kelas 2 di SMA Konoha. SMA yang satu kompleks dengan Universitas sekaligus SMP Konoha.

Aku pindah ke kota ini setelah 2 tahun tinggal di Prancis.

Dulu aku mempunyai seorang kekasih. yah, dulu sekali. Saat aku kelas 2 SMP, aku berpacaran dengan Kakashi yang kelas 1 SMA.

Aku begitu bahagia waktu itu. Kakashi sangat jenius.

Bahkan, tak kusangka ia menjadi guru di SMA Konoha ini sekarang.

Menjadi guru Sejarah sekaligus wali kelasku.

Aku putus denganya satu tahun lalu. Dia disini, aku di Prancis. Aku yang belum dewasa memutuskannya karena rasa tidak percayaku yang tidak wajar padanya.

Kakashi yang tampan dan jenius. Tentu banyak gadis yang ingin dekat dengannya.

Aku takut Kakashi selingkuh dibelakangku.

Sampai sekarang sebenarnya aku masih mencintainya.

Saat aku kembali kesini, ternyata di menjadi guru.

Aku ingin kembali dekat dengannya. Tapi, pertemuan pertama kami hanya diisi percakapan singkat saja dan aku sedih karena sikapnya padaku menjadi formal. Tidak seperti dia yang dulu. Dia juga sudah punya pacar.

XXX

"Nah, untuk materi Bab II hari ini, cukup sampai disini. Ada pertanyaan?"

Seorang siswa berambut cokelat dan bermata lavender mengangkat tangannya.

"Iya,Neji?"

"Sensei, bisa anda jelaskan kenapa bangsa Portugis bias sampai ke sebuah tempat bernama Indonesia? Lalu bagaimana jalur pelayaran yang dibuat oleh Bartholomeus Diaz itu sebelumnya?"

"Oh, tentu saja.. Pada tahun 1498, raja Portugis mengirim ekspedisinya di bawah pimpinan Vasco da Gama. Ekspedisi ini berhasil mendarat di Kalkuta (India) pada tahun 1498. Kemudian pada tahun 1511 dari India bangsa Portugis mengirim ekspedisinya di bawah pimpinan Alfonso d'Alburquerque, mengikuti perjalanan para pedagang Islam. Pada tahun 1511 itu juga Portugis berhasil menduduki Malaka, pusat perdagangan Islam di Asia Tenggara. Kemudian Portugis tiba di Ternate (Maluku) tahun 1512.

Untuk menyelesaikan pertikaian kedua bangsa kulit putih itu, paus turun tangan dan pada tahun 1512 dilakukan Perjanjian Saragossa (Zaragoza). Isi perjanjian itu antara lain:

1. Bumi ini dibagi atas dua pengaruh, yaitu pengaruh bangsa Spanyol dan Portugis.  
2. Wilayah kekuasaan Spanyol membentang dari Mexico ke arah Barat sampai ke kepulauan Filipina dan wilayah kekuasaan Portugis membentang dari Brazillia ke arah timur sampai ke kepulauan Maluku."

"Sedangakn jalur pelayaran yang dibuat oleh Bartholomeus Diaz, seperti ini," Kakashi-Sensei menggerakan tangannya memegang spidol. Garis-garis yang ia tarik di white board, membentuk dan menyatu menjadi sebuah gambar peta beserta petunjuk-petunjuknya.

Kelas sesaat senyap mendengarkan penjelasan yang dibawakan dengan gaya yang sangat menarik oleh Kakashi-Sensei.

Aku yang duduk di bangku paling depan hanya menatapnya terpesona. Terpesona kepada kedua tanganya yang bergerak mendeskripsikan benda-benda yang ada di ceritanya.

_**~tangan hangat yang dulu selalu menggengamku. **__**Kini, hanya bisa kutatap saja.**_

Aku merindukanmu Kakashi.

Jam pulang sekolah tiba..

Aku berjalan bersisian dengan Ino. Tapi saat tiba di gerbang pembatas SMA dan Universitas Konoha ini, Ino menahan jalanku dengan berdiri di depanku. Wajahnya panik.

"Ah, Sakura kita lewat jalan sebelah sana saja ya?"

Aku merasa ada yang aneh.

"Ino minggir, ada apa sih?" aku menggeser tubuh Ino dan hanya mampu terkejut melihat pemandangan didepanku.

Kakashi sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan seorang mahasiswi cantik berambut biru tua.

"Jadi.. itu yang namanya Anko? Ino, dia cantik sekali.." mataku mulai berkaca-kaca.

Ino mengusap bahuku lembut.

_**~tangan Kakashi yang dulu selalu menggengam dan menenangkanku kini menggengam tangan wanita lain**_

"Sabar Sakura. Mungkin kau harus bilang padanya bahwa kay masih mencintainya."

"Apa ia akan mendengarku, Ino?"

"Coba saja dulu."

XXX

Musim panas tiba..

Yayasan pendidikan Konoha akan merayakan festival musim panas.

Kelasku mendapat tugas mendekorasi panggung.

"Ah, Ino! Aku tidak bias membuka tutupnya!" aku sedang berusaha membuka tutup kaleng cat yang akan kugunakan.

"Aku sedang sibuk merangkai bunga ini Sakura. Minta tolong pada yang lain saja."

Aku melihat sekelilingku. Semua sibuk dengan tugasnya masing-masing.

"Masa buka tutup kaleng saja tidak bisa?" Kakashi datang dan membukakan tutup kaleng itu.

Aku tertegun.

_**~tangan yang dulu selalu melindungiku, membantuku, kini hanya bisa kutatap.**_

Hingga aku tak sadar Kakashi tengah mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit? Wajahmu ucat sekali," tangannya menyentuh dahiku lembut.

Aku rindu padanya.

Pada sentuhannya, kasih sayangnya..

Tiba-tiba aku merasa menjadi gelap.

XXX

"Nghh.." aku membuka mataku perlahan dan mendapati diriku terbaring di ruang UKS.

"Kau sudah sadar?" kudengar suara Ino yang bernada khawatir.

"Ah! Kenapa aku disini?" aku bangun dari posisi tidurku dan duduk sambil mrenurunkan kakiku dari ranjan UKS ini.

"Kau pingsan. Dan Kakashi-Sensei menggendongmu kesini."

"Lalu sekarang dimana dia?"

"Barusan sih keluar."

Aku turun dari ranjang UKS dan berjalan perlahan menuju pintu. Kubuka sedikt pintu itu karena aku terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ku lihat.

Kakashi sedang melepas ciumannya dari Anko.

"Tapi tetap saja aku kesal padamu!" Anko berteriak pada Kakashi.

"Muridku jatuh pingsan. Memangnya aku salah jika menggendongnya dan membawanya kesini?"

"Iya, tapi kan masih ada siswa laki-laki yang lain yang bisa membawanya kesini. Kau pacarku dan aku tahu dia mantan pacarmu!" Anko melipat tangannya kesal di depan dadanya.

"Maafkan aku."

"Apa maksud dari kata 'MAAF' mu?" Anko mendelik menatap Kakashi.

"Sudahlah.. itu kan dulu. Sekarang ini dia hanya muridku."

"Jangan-jangan kau masih menyukainya."

"Sekarang aku hanya meyukaimu, Anko. Harus kukatakan berapa kali?"

"Iya sekarang. Tak tahu kemarin, tadi, atau besok!" Anko berlari meninggalkan Kakashi. Tapi Kakashi langsung mengejarnya.

Mereka tak sadar bahwa aku baru saja menutup pintu UKS.

Aku bersandar pada pintu yang baru saja kututup. Tapi lututku lemas dan membuat tubuhku merosot ke lantai hingga aku jatuh terduduk.

Ino datang menghampiriku dan memelukku.

"Kau harus sabar Sakura. Tenangkan hatimu," Ino mengusap kepalaku untuk menenangkanku.

XXX

Semenjak hari itu, aku berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menahan perasaanku pada Kakashi hingga aku menjalani hari-hariku dengan biasa saja.

"Yah.. hujan," aku memandang tangisan langit yang membuatku tertahan di depan toko roti ini.

Aku baru pulang sekolah dan mampir sebentar ke toko roti paman Chouji. Toko roti terbesar di Konoha. Disini roti melonnya enak sekali. Makanya aku selalu menyempatkan diri kesini.

"Aw...!" seseorang menabrakku. Untung saja rotiku tidak jatuh. Orang yang menabrakku sepertinya baru keluar dari toko roti juga.

"Kau?" orang yang menabrakku melotot melihatku. Ia melihat kantong plastik yang berisi roti melon yang kubawa.

"Ternyata habis olehmu?" di Anko..

"Apa kau juga mau beli ini? Ambilah," aku menyodorkan kantong plastiku.

Ia terlihat bimbang.

"Tidak apa-apa?" Anko bertanya ragu. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

Anko lalu beranjak meninggalkanku.

Ia menerobos hujan dengan membawa payung.

Wah, searah denganku.

10 menit setelah Anko pergi, aku pun mulai beranjak dari tempatku karena hujan sudah mulai agak reda. Aku menuju rumah dengan berjalan kaki. Karena rumahku tidak begitu jauh dari sini.

Aku berjalan sambil bersenandung kecil.

Aku mulai melewati daerah lapangan yang sepi karena hari sudah mulai senja.

"Lepaskaaaannn....!" sayup=sayup ku dengar teriakan seorang wanita. Sepertinya dari gudang tua di ujung lapangan.

Aku bergidik ngeri. Yah, sejak kecil aku memang takut dengan gudang itu. Katanya gudang itu adalah sarang berlari kecil meninggalkan daerah ini. Tapi naluriku menghentikan langkahku dan berkata aku harus ke gudang itu.

'Masa ada hantu teriak-teriak?'

Aku mulai berjalan ke arah gudang itu sambil menahan rasa takutku.

Saat sampai di gudang itu..

Kubuka perlahan sedikit pintu depan gudang itu. Aku tersentak!

Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari dahiku melihat seonggok pakaian!

Cardigan biru tua, kaus putih dan rok pendek warna putih, itu kan..

Baju yang Anko pakai tadi!

Kubuka lebar pintu itu dan aku hampir pingsan melihat pemandangan yang kulihat.

Mulut Anko sedang disumpal jain dan tubuhnya ditindih seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya sedang mabuk.

Sepertinya laki-laki itu tidak menyadari keberadaanku.

Aku melihat botol minuman keras di sebelah tubuh laki-laki itu, aku mendekat perlahan dan kuambil cepat botol itu lalu kupukul keras-keras ke kepala laki-laki yang sekarang sedang menjilat leher Anko itu.

Laki-laki itu pingasan dan segera kutendang dari atas tubuh Anko.

Aku menghampiri Anko yang sedang menangis sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan tangannya.

Aku memeluknya untuk menenangkannya.

XXX

Sudah 3 hari Anko tidak kuliah. Aku tahu karena 3 hari ini aku selalu menjenguknya di Rumah Sakit. Jiwanya benar-benar terguncang karena kejadian itu.

Keadaannya agak membaik setiap aku datang menjenguiknya. Ia bisa tersenyum walau belum bicara sepatah kata pun. Tapi matanya selalu menatap prihatin melihatnya.

Saat orang tua Anko pulan, aku dan Kakashi yang menjaga Anko.

Ya Tuhan.. salahkah aku? Salahkah aku bila ingin menjerit saat Kakashi menatap Anko dengan lembut, tangannya yang selalu menggengam tamngan Anko yang terbaring lemah.

Salahkah aku bila aku cemburu melihat itu semua?

_**~tangan yang selalu menggengamku saat aku sakit, kini menggengam rasa sakit wanita lain.**_

Aku hanya menatap rindu tangan itu..

XXX

Sudah seminggu Anko di Rumah Sakit. Aku selalu menjaganya bersama Kakashi yang hanya bicara sekenannya saja padaku.

Hari ini ulang tahun Kakashi. Bertepatan dengan festival musim panas sekolah. Aku dan Kakashi sedang menjaga Anko seperti biasanya.

Keadaan Anko sudah stabil. Tapi ia sedang tidur.

Tiba-tiba saja kenangan indahku bersama Kakashi menyeruak. Hingga tanpa sadar aku menitikan air mata. Sepertinya Kakashi memperhatikanku.

"Kau kenapa?" Kakashi berkata dengan nada khawatir.

Aku berjalan dari tempat dudukku disisi tempat tidur Anko menuju jendela Rumah Sakit ini. Kakashi mengikutiku.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasukiku saat ini. Tapi saat ini, aku bisa dengan jelas mengatakan salahkah aku kalau aku masih mencintaimu?"

Kakashi memelukku!

Ya Tuhan.. tangan itu. Tangan itu kini mendekap tubuhku!

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak pulang lebih cepat? Maafkan aku. Aku yang salah. Aku tidak bisa mempertahankan hubungan kita kala itu karena tidak mampu meyakinkanmu.."

Hanya itu yang kudengar sebelum Kakashi melepas dekapnya dan berbalik membelakangiku sebelum kembali duduk di sisi tempat tidur Anko.

Aku segera keluar dari kamar Anko menuju toilet untuk menangis.

Setelah puas menangis dan mencuci wajahku, aku segera kembali ke kamar Anko.

Aku terkejut mendapati wajah sedih Kakashi.

Dan..

Anko yang sudah bangun sambil tersenyum.

"Hai Sakura.." Anko melambai padaku dan aku menghampirinya.

"Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf pada Kakashi karena aku memutuskannya di hari ulang tahunnya..." Anko menghela nafasnya, lalu ia tersenyum.

"A-apa? Kenapa kalian putus?"

"Aku tadi mendengar pembicaraan kalian."

"Anko.. maaf tadi itu, aku.. aku tak bermaksud,," kata-kataku terputus karena Anko menggengam tanganku.

"Aku yang minta maaf Sakura, sebenarnya Kakashi masih sangat mencintaimu. Tapi aku yang memintanya jadi kekasihku. Aku membuat Kakashi memilih pilihan yang salah. Walau akhirnya ia berpacaran denganku, hatinya tetap milkmu," Anko mulai menangis. Aku pun memeluknya

"Aku jahat ya? Membuat 2 orang yang saling mencintai jadi tidak bersatu?" Anko berkata berkata di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Padahal kau orang baik Sakura.." Anko melepas pelukanku, ia meraih tanganku, lalu ia menyatukan tanganku dan Kakashi dalam genggamanya.

Tulus.

"Nah, sekarang kalian bisa balikan."

"Ya Tuhan.."

_**~tangan yang selama ini hanya bisa kutatap, kini bisa kugenggam.**_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan kembang api di kejauhan.

Terlihat dari jendela Rumah Sakit Langit malam Konoha bertabur bunga api raksasa indah berwarna-warni.

'

"Wah, maaf ya Kakashi-Sensei, kau jadi tidak bisa melihat jelas kembang api di festival sekolah karena harus kembali dengan cinta pertamanya," Anko tertawa saat mengucapkan itu. Aku dan Kakashi jadi ikut tertawa mendengarnya.

**FINSIH**

**

* * *

**

**Jelek ya? Ini tuh saya bikin 3 bulan yang lalu, tapi baru sempet publish sekarang.**

**Terus ada satu lagi yang udah lama saya tulis tapi belum kepublish **

**Review please..**


End file.
